In cartridges such as these, the propellant charge casing normally comprises a casing cover, a casing sheath, and a casing base composed of metal, wherein the casing sheath, which is composed of a combustible material, is connected, on the one hand, via the casing cover to the projectile part and, on the other hand, via a spring plate and a locking ring to the casing base.
Propellant charge casings, of the type mentioned above, can be used both for live cartridges and for practice cartridges.
A relatively low projectile weight is also a critical factor, in addition to the production of a projectile that is as cost-effective as possible, in particular, for the production of a cost-effective kinetic-energy practice munition. A reduced projectile weight also makes it possible to greatly reduce the propulsion power and the amount of propellant charge power. A greatly reduced amount in the drive volume means, however, an uneven distribution of the poured powder in the cartridge after loading, if the composition volume remains the same. This is associated with undesirable pressure waves during ignition.
The invention is based on the object of avoiding the disadvantage mentioned above.